22 Seiki kara no Hello
22 Seiki kara no Hello (22世紀からのハロー), conosciuto anche come Hello from the 22nd Century, è una canzone di IA scritto e prodotto da Rider. Apparizioni di gioco "22 Seiki kara no Hello" ha debuttato in IA/VT -COLORFUL- dove può essere sbloccato al raggiungimento del livello 2. Info di gioco ritmo Liriche Giapponese=瞼の裏側に 揺れる白のワンピース ねえ、名前はなんなの？ どうしてそんな顔してるの？ 履きつぶしたコンバース 固い音のテレキャスター 甘い香りのキャスター 眠気眼でふかした なにも変わりのないまま 通り過ぎてゆく週末 誰の為に歌った ありきたりのラヴソング いつからだったけな 宙に浮いた感覚 言葉は遠くなる ただ瞼を閉じた 白い白い部屋の中 二人ぼっち 曖昧な表情で俯いて 痛いとか辛いとか 悲しいとか泣きたいとか 全部全部なくなって ただ君に会いたくて 背中を丸くしたまま 時計の針は進んでゆく 甘い香りのキャスター ポケットの中で潰した 見て見ぬふりをして 目をそらしていた事 気付いちゃいけないと 呟かれた気がしたんだ 限りなく無になる感覚を 何に例えていいか わからなくて 朝昼夕方と変わらない景色の中 ああ君の声も姿も遠くなるよ ハローハローハロー… 白い白い部屋の中 夢を見てた 動かない体で思いだして 静かになっていく この鼓動も 頬をつたってく涙も 嘘じゃなくて 揺れる白のワンピース 僕と君と手を繋ぐ さあ踊りましょう もう覚める事のない夢を|-|Romaji=mabuta no uragawa ni yureru shiro no ONE-PIECE nee, namae wa nan na no? doushite sonna kao shiteru no? haki tsubushita CONVERSE katai oto no TELECASTER amai kaori no CASTER nemuke manako de fukashita nani mo kawari no nai mama toorisugite yuku shuumatsu dare no tame ni utatta ariki tari no LOVE SONG itsukara dattakena chuu ni uita kankaku kotoba wa tooku naru tada mabuta o tojita shiroi shiroi heya no naka futari bocchi aimai na hyoujou de utsumuite itai toka tsurai toka kanashii toka nakitai toka zenbu zenbu nakunatte tada kimi ni aitakute senaka o maruku shita mama tokei no hari wa susundeyuku amai kaori no CASTER POCKET no naka de tsubushita mite minu furi o shite me o sorashite itakoto kizuicha ikenai to tsubuyakareta ki ga shitan da kagirinaku mu ni naru kankaku o nani ni tatoete ii ka wakara nakute asa hiru yuugata to kawaranai keshiki no naka aah kimi no koe mo sugata mo tooku naru yo HELLO HELLO HELLO… shiroi shiroi heya no naka yume o miteta ugokanai karada de omoidashite shizuka ni natte iku kono kodou mo hou o tsutatteku namida mo uso janakute yureru shiro no ONE-PIECE boku to kimi to te o tsunagu saa odorimashou mou sameru koto no nai yume o|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di AmeSubs' Behind my close eyelids I see a swaying white one-piece Hey, what's your name? Why are you making such a face? A worn out pair of converse, a formal sounding telecaster, A sweet smelling cigarette, puffed up my drowsy eyes The weekend goes by with everything the same as always For whose sake did I sing? This ordinary love song? When did I start having this feeling of floating in midair? Words become distant, so I just closed my eyes In this white, white room the two of us, alone. We hung our heads, with a vague expression "It hurts" or "It's painful", "It's sad" or "I want to cry" Everything, all of these feelings have vanished, I just want to meet you As we keep our backs hunched, the clock hands move forward I crush the sweet smelling cigarette that lies inside my pocket I pretended not to notice things I had averted my eyes from "You cannot notice it!" I think I heard someone murmur For my never-ending pointless feelings, What analogy would suit best? I don't know Through morning, noon, evening and this unchanging scenery Ah, your voice and figure are getting further away hello, hello, hello.... In this white, white room, I saw a dream And I remembered with this broken body Everything becomes silent; even my pulse And the tears streaming down my face It's not a lie my white one piece dress sways as we hold hands Come, let's dance in this dream I can no longer wake from Ulteriori informazioni *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di IA Categoria:Canzoni del 2012